A Hogwarts Musical
by SlytherinPrincess26
Summary: Two new Proffesors and Two new lessons what will happen when they want a musical to be done will the students help or decide not to
1. Back To School

**Hogwarts Musical 1 **

**Chapter 1 Back to School.**

It is Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and is talking about there summer when a girl comes onto the was staring at her but she ingore the stares and when straight towards Harry, Ron ,Ginny ,Lavender ,Luna Nevile Dean, Seamus, Paravati and all hug her. She had Brown hair with blonde highlights brown was wearing a red buckle slash neck cap sleeve top with a black mini skirt and boots that went up to her Malfoy was talking to his friends when he saw the girl come on to the platform and she walk sraight past him and towards the gryiffindors but pansy and daphne follow her when up to her and shouted "HERMIONE GRANGER HOW DARE YOU WALK PASSED US WITHOUT GIVING US A HUG". The girl turned around and gave pansy and dpahne a hug. Pansy and Daphne walk back towards us and they said " we see you at the feast were going to sit with hermione and her friends for a the train ride cya". They went away but draco was still watching hermione walk on the train.

They were at Hogwarts. Everone went into the Great Hall and sat Proffesor Dumbledore said " Welcome students to another year at hogwarts were are free of voldermort now thank to Mr Potter but lets do a minute silence for everyone we lost in the battle.

Thank you Now welcome a the two new teachers who teaching a new subjects to it is Music and Dance so lets welcome Proffesor L M Pole and Proffesor H A Pole.

Everyone cheers so lets the feast begin.

Ronald " Finally the Food Here

Ginny " ronald billius wealsey you will be taking the new subject so you have to welcome then "

Ronald " i kow bt i',m hugray nw so let me et my fod

Hermione and the rest of the girls turned away disguested and feel sorry for ginny who has to live with him.

Harry " Hermione how do you enjoy your summer ?"

Hermione "is was really good meet ginny pansy and daphne in diagion alley and we meet lavender luna paravati and padma and we went to muggle London it was good

how was your harry "

Harry " it was good me and ron play quiditch and we did our homework before you ask

Hermione " k i was going to say that i not that bother about homework anymore really.

Harry and Ron are shocked

They both turned to each other and then turned back to hermione and say

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER"

Hermione looks at Girls and then back to the harry and ron and laughs.

On the other side of the room where the slytherins are everyone was eating expect Draco Malfoy he was staring at Hermione Granger but he was brought out of it when he heard daphne and pansy convosation .

Pansy " i really enjoy this summer it was well good when we meet hermione ginny and the rest i thought then might not be are friends but they are

Daphne nods her head and say's Yeah i know i really want to know how hermione made her hair really straight.

Pansy " i know me too it looks really nice we could go over in a bit and then me u hermione and the rest of girls can go for a talk.

Daphne " yeah i know we got in a min because it look like they have near finish there tea.

Pansy nods her head

10 mins later Pansy and Daphne get up and walk towards the gryffindor table

and hermione ginny lavender luna paravti and padma saw them and they got up aswell and they are went out of the great hall.

Draco Blaise and Theodore were wondering what going on with Pansy and Daphne so they went to Follow but want the saw that made them stop was Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson Snogging.

Draco Malfoy " Pansy what are you doing "

Pansy and Ron break apart from each other and Pansy says " kissing my boyfriend do you mind "

Draco " yes it is WEASLEY YOU ARE KISSING "

Pansy " no it Ron i kissing so piss of MALFOY"

Draco walks back into the Great Hall wiht Blaise and Theodore behind him.

They get into the Hall and sit down when the doors open and Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Lavender and Luna.

But what shock Draco,Blaise and Theo the most was Daphne was holding hands with Seamus and Kissing his cheek and they sat down at the gryffindor table.

Everyone was shocked but happy for them when Dumbledore said " Everyone to Bed now it has been a long day.

Everyone went towards there dormarties and went to bed ready for the next day.


	2. New Friendship

**Chapter 2 New Friendships**

In was morning at Hogwarts and Students didn't have classes today. In the Gryiffindor Common Room Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were playing Wizards Chess and Ron was winning as always. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger Lavender Brown and Padma Patil talking about boys and make up.

Then went to the Great Hall and saw the a new table at the Gryiffindor table there was Pansy Parkinson,Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Paravati Patil, Neville Long bottom , Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigain. So Hermione and the rest went to the table where they were and sat down and start talking about the two new classes they were having today.

Meanwhile on the other Draco, Blaise and Theodore were staring at the new Gryiffindor table.

Blaise was staring at Ginny Weasley and wondering if she would go out with him. So Blaise said goodbye's to Draco and Theodore and went to the Gryiffindor extra table.

Ginny and Hermione spotted Blaise coming over to the extra table and he said hey to everyone and sat down and everyone introduced themselves to him expect Pansy and Daphne. So Then starting eating and chatting to each other when Professor Dumbledore came towards then and said " hope you enjoy this new table because yesterday I saw most of you are friends so I hope you enjoy this and fifty points to each of you now hope you enjoy this new class epically you Miss Granger.

Then all look at Hermione and wanted to know what he meant and she said " you'll find out in the new class" They all nodded there heads and finish there breakfast.

Blaise says to Ron and Harry " can I talk to you too for a minute outside please "

They both looked to each other then back and blaise and nodded.

Then all get up and went out the great hall but the didn't notice two pairs of eyes follow them.

Harry say's " what do u want to say Blaise "

Blaise " well I was wondering if I could ask Ginny out but I wanted your permission first before I ask her out.

Ron and Harry looked at Blaise and they looked at each other and they turned back and Ron Said " you have both of or permission to ask ginny out but if you hurt we kill you got it

Blaise say's " you have my word I won' t hurt ginny and if I did and come to you both so you could hurt me if that so fair and thanks for the permission guys"

Harry say's " your welcome mate shall we go back to the rest and you can ask Ginny out then"

Blaise blushes a little bit but nods his head

Harry and Ron laughed at pat him on the back.

Blaise, Harry and Ron go back toward the rest and Blaise ask's Ginny to walk with him and she say's yes.

Blaise say's " Ginny You're a really lovely girl would you like to be my girlfriend ?

Ginny nods her head and kisses Blaise sweetly on the lips

Blaise wraps his hands around her waist and Ginny wraps her hands around his neck.

Everyone was cheering them on.

They the two new professors came into the Great hall and ask if the 1-6 could go and get ready for the first lesson. The 1-6 years went to there first class and they seventh year stayed behind.

Professor H A Pole got onto a small step and introduced himself and ask if anyone did any singing.

Hermione put her hand up and the Professor ask her to come up and do a song for everyone if that okay

Hermione nods her head and she goes to the front.

Hermione step up to the microphone and say's this song is called I'm Here.

Music starts and Hermione starts singing

Looking back on all the things I've done

I'm keeping track of all my rights and wrongs

Seems to me the stars are shining on

My destiny is right where it belongs

I can bloom, giving time to grow

Now I'm here on my own, watch me go

So I'm making this my home

I'm living out my dreams when I can't believe it's real

I look at myself and see that I am making this my goal

Not taking any chances like a whisper in my ear

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

All along I wanted this to be

Feeling strong and I'm liking what I see

I believe in this journey I am on

It's made for me and I'm making this my song

I can bloom, giving time to glow

Now I'm here on my own, watch me go

Everyone stands up and starts dancing

So I'm making this my home

I'm living out my dreams when I can't believe it's real

I look at myself and see that I am making this my goal

Not taking any chances like a whisper in my ear

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

I'm here

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

I'm here

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

I'm here

Looking back on all the things I've done

Feels to me like my life has just begun

So I'm making this my home

I'm living out my dreams when I can't believe it's real

I look at myself and see that I am making this my goal

Not taking any chances like a whisper in my ear

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

Right here

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

Right here

I pinch myself and realize I'm here

Everyone was cheering the professor ask her if she does singing and Hermione said " yeah I do sing"

They ask Hermione if she wanted have a part in a play they were going to do soon.

Hermione nods her head and goes to sit back down.

Meanwhile at the Syltherin table Draco Malfoy was watching Hermione all the way through her and watch her go back towards her seat at the new Gryiffindor table and when everyone was still talking he saw Pansy Daphne Ginny Hermione and Luna talking and nodded there heads and Hermione put her hand up and ask's if she can do another song with some people and the professor nods.

Meanwhile at the Syltherin table Draco Malfoy was watching Hermione all the way through her and watch her go back towards her seat at the new Gryiffindor table and when everyone was still talking he saw Pansy Daphne Ginny Hermione and Luna talking and nodded there heads and Hermione put her hand up and ask's if she can do another song with some people and the professor nods

They got up to the Stage and Hermione say's " This song is called Work by The Saturday's"

Daphne : Baby the harder you work the further you get with me, with me

I think you can, I think you can

Ginny : Turn up prepared and make sure that you can keep up with me, with me

I think you can, I think you can

Pansy : But be aware, I always get what I deserve

Keep your focus, keep your nerve

Ready, set, go

All Girls : Pick up the pace and step on it

Rip up the place if you want it

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you

Put your boots on baby get to

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

Luna : I tend to get what I want to, are you starting to see, to see

I think you do, I think you do

Hermione : It's time for you to step up if you wanna be with me, with me

I think you do, I think you do

But don't go slow

That is not the way we play

Slowly ain't my kinda game

Ready, set, go

All Girls : Pick up the pace and step on it

Rip up the place if you want it

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you

Put your boots on baby get to

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

Hermione : And it's up to you how far we take this

Yes it's up to you so take the lead

And it's up to you so tell me what I gotta sign

Waiting at the finish line baby

Ready, set, go

Everyone was cheering and trying to sing along with them

All Girls : Pick up the pace and step on it

Rip up the place if you want it

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you

Put your boots on baby get to

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

Pick up the pace and step on it

Rip up the place if you want it

Work, work (work)

You know you gotta work, work

I got the goods and I want you

Put your boots on baby get to

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work, work, work

Oooh yeah

Work, work

You know you gotta work, work

You know you gotta work, work

Everyone was cheering and Appulsing them for the amazing songs and the Proffesor ask if the they were a band they all nods and she ask want was there band called and Ginny answer " We're called Stars.

After couple more people perform. The New Professor leave the hall to talk about some students.

Everyone goes up to Hermione ,Ginny ,Pansy, Daphne and Luna and asking for there autographs.

Draco and Theodore got towards the new Gryiffindor table.

Meanwhile at the Gryiffindor table Ginny spots Malfoy and Nott coming towards them

Ginny say's " hey guys Malfoy and Nott are coming this way

Blaise " are they * see Draco and Theo coming towards them*

Ginny nods her head

Draco say's " hey Blaise Pansy and Daphne

Theo say's " Hey Everyone that was some good singing girls"

Hermione say's " Thanks Nott

Theo says' " call me Theodore Hermione"

Hermione " k Theodore

Draco say's " yeah it was and I would like to Apologise for everything I have done towards you

Everyone shock that Draco Malfoy is apologising for everything he done.

Harry say's " thanks Malfoy and Apology expected

Everyone else nods

The new Professor come back and come toward them

Professor H A Pole say's " could I borrow Miss Granger and the rest of your band please.

Outside the Great Hall the Professor are asking them questions and they the last question shocks them

Professor Pole say's " would you girls like to be the lead part for the band in the play were are doing but Miss Granger will be the lead lady in it if that okay with her and all of you .

What Will they say


	3. Audtions

_**Auditions **_

_Hermione and the rest were shock but the shock wore off quickly and they all nodded and went back into the Great Hall with smiles on there faces and pretty proud of themselves._

_They were at the table when the boys ask "why are you lot smiling"_

_Hermione " you'll find out soon enough"_

_The Boys nodded their heads._

_The Professor came back in and " Everyone we are putting on a play soon and we have already found are leading lady and band they are Miss Granger and her band."_

_Everyone was clapping for them._

_Draco was staring at Hermione when her name was mention and she look really happy._

_Professor said " we are looking for a lead man and his band so if you would like to try for that role please put your hand up._

_Draco and Blaise put there hand up and nod at each other and the professor asks " would you like to sing together or not "_

_Draco and Blaise nods and go up to the stage and Draco say's The song is called The Boys Are Back_

_Music starts _

_Draco : Take it back to the place where you know it all began_

_Blaise : We could be anything we wanna be_

_Draco : We can tell by the noise_

_That the boys are back again_

_Blaise : Together making history_

_Both : It's time to show how_

_Draco : To be a super hero_

_Both : Just like a showdown_

_Blaise : Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro_

_Both : We're the best, no doubt_

_Draco : Doin' it like we used to do_

_Both : This is our town_

_Blaise : And I'm telling you_

_Both : OOHHH..._

_The boys are back, hey _

_The boys are back _

_The boys are back...gonna do it again_

_Gonna wake up the neighbourhood _

_The boys are back, yeah_

_The boys are back_

_Climbing up the walls, any time we want_

_The word is out, the boys are back_

_The boys are back_

_Back to save the day _

_The boys are back, oh yeah_

_Draco : Keep coming with the right, Win the fight, every single time_

_Blaise : Undefeated her in our house, yeah_

_Both : We can rock, we can shock_

_Any time we like_

_Blaise : And tonight we're goin' all out_

_Both: It's time to show how_

_Draco : To be a super hero_

_Both : Just like a showdown_

_Blaise : Keep the pedal to the metal, go!_

_Both : We're the best, no doubt_

_Draco : Doin' it like we used to do_

_Both : This is our town_

_Blaise : And I'm telling you, oh_

_Look out_

_Everyone starts dancing to the Music _

_Both : The boys are back, hey _

_The boys are back_

_The boys are back...gonna do it again_

_Gonna wake up the neighbourhood_

_The boys are back, yeah_

_The boys are back_

_Climbing up the walls, any time we want_

_The word is out, The boys are back_

_Draco : Here to change the worlds _

_Blaise : To solve the mystery, fight the battle _

_Both : Save the girl_

_CD : No one can stop us now_

_We're the ones that make the rules_

_OOOHHH..._

_Both :The boys are back_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_The boys are back, hey _

_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_Gonna do it again_

_Gonna wake up the neighbourhood_

_The boys are back, yeah_

_Climbing up the walls,_

_Any time we want_

_Draco : No need to worry, 'cause..._

_Both : The boys are back, hey_

_The boys are back, look out now_

_The boys are back, gonna do it again_

_Blaise : And we make it look good_

_Both : The boys are back, yeah_

_The boys are back_

_Tearing down the walls _

_Any time we want_

_I'm sure that you know by now _

_The boys are back!_

_Everyone is cheering them on and Professor comes ups to them and decide that Draco is Lead Man and Blaise will be in his band with two more people._

_Professors ask's anymore people want to come up _

_Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny look at each other and nods and Harry ask's " can we perform with the girls please ?_

_Professor nods _

_They head for the stage and Harry say's "this song called I'll Be Okay"_

_Hermione,Ginny and Harry start playing their guitar and Ron play drums._

_Harry : When everything is going wrong_

_ And things are just a little strange_

_It's been so long now_

_You've forgotten how to smile._

_And overhead the skies are clear_

_But it still seems to rain on you,_

_And your only friends all have_

_Better things to do._

_Everyone : When your down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When your down and lost_

_Along the way_

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Ron : Now things are only getting worse_

_And you need someone to take the blame_

_When your lover's gone_

_There's no-one to share the pain_

_Your sleeping with the TV on_

_And your lying in an empty bed_

_All the alcohol in the world_

_Could never help me to forget_

_Everyone : When your down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When your down and lost_

_Along the way,_

_Just try a little harder_

_Try your best to make it_

_Through the day,_

_Oh just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Everyone is standing up and singing along _

_Ginny : You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_ You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_ You're not alone_

_Hermione : Just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Won't you tell yourself_

_Everyone : When your down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When your down and lost_

_Along the way,_

_Try a little harder_

_Try your best to make it_

_Through the day_

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Ah, I'll be OK_

_Everyone is standing up and applauding them._

_Professor " looks like we found the other two for the band and we chosen some more people. They are Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigain ,Dean Thomas,Theodore Nott Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil._

_Everyone is clapping for them._

_Professor " if Miss Granger Weasley Parkinson Greengrass Lovegood and Mr Potter Weasley Malfoy and Zabini could wait behind while everyone else is gone please._

_Everyone else has gone expect who had to stay behind and the Professors come over and say " Congratulations to all of you. You are going to be in the play and you arn't having any lesson expect this one._

_Everyone turned to Hermione and she said " what " _

_Ron " your missing the rest of the classes"  
_

_Hermione " So..."_

_They all shocked._

_Ron : Who Are You and What Have You Done With Hermione Ashley Granger ( I know it Jane but i think a change on middle name)_

_Hermione : Not everything is about Work you know._

_Harry : OMG Hermione gone mad _

_Hermione : Shut Up Harry! * hit's him on the head._

_Everyone laughs at Hermione and Harry and walks towards their own common room._

_What will happened in the Show ?_


End file.
